Seven reasons I should have stayed home
by HartNvrDyes
Summary: This is my first fan fic it is an actiony story about sonic the hedgehog and his freinds. Eggman is under suspicion for experimenting on mobians......
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction ever so please don't roast me for it……..

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters that belong to Sega.

Sonic's heart was racing faster than he was. A few hours ago he had been lounging in a recliner at Tail's mystic ruins home. The reason Tail's lived in mystic ruins was because one: the peace and quiet Two: he couldn't harm anyone with his experiments and Three: Sonic and knuckles couldn't cause mass destruction with one of their "arguments ". Now sonic was running for his life from an adversary he couldn't see.

A loud boom sounded behind him as the force slung him against a nearby brick wall. Sonic's head spun as he attempted to regain his equilibrium but there was no time. As he turned he came face to face with a metallic figure with yellow a visor covering its eyes. Sonic's sight turned toward the ion cannon pointed at his face, he quickly tucked and rolled to the side and was off like a bolt of lightning. He turned only to see the wall he hit being blown into atom sized pieces. "Serves it right." He thought, with no remorse for the wall.

Sonic's thoughts lingered back to the mission he was given by Tail's. "Retrieve the secret disk from the subzero room." Sonic had then ran to eggbellys base and had proceeded to break into it. The infiltration had gone easy enough but the easiness stopped when he came face to optic sensor with a giant axe wielding robot this robot had, unlike the other robots that had big happy faces, a frown. This didn't stop him from raising the alarm. Sonic simply buzz sawed his arm off and kept going towards the sub zero room. He had gotten the disk with less trouble then he went through to get here.

Sonic was pulled back to the present when the building to his left exploded with a loud boom. He then proceeded to check his knapsack. "The disk was still there." he thought to himself as he quickened his pace. He had the disk and that robot wanted it was enough motivation Sonic's legs needed to keep going. As he reached the edge of the Eggman's territory he thought how much the robot resembled Knuckles but didn't stop to think as he headed back home.

Eggman on the other hand was peacefully napping in his footy pajamas with little kittens on them. He woke slowly to the alarm that had been going off for a good seventeen minutes. Eggman grumbled and literally rolled out of bed. He walked slowly to the mini fridge at the edge of the room and opened it. He discovered a turkey leg that he quickly devoured. As he threw it into the trashcan on the other side of the room his mind drifted back to evil high school he had attended. You wouldn't know it looking at him now but he was quite the basket ball player with a three pointer that would take your breath away. His groggy brain brought him back as he realized that there was an alarm going off and half of his base was destroyed the only image he saw was the tail end of a blue hedgehog being wagged back in forth playfully. "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG" Eggman yelled at no one in particular.

Sonic practically collapsed at Tails' front door but stead fasted enough to open the door and walk in, it was dark. Suddenly all the lights flipped on and he was welcomed by a "SURPRISE!" Sonic couldn't believe all these people showed up for his birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

The plot thickens…..

DISCLAIMER: I own no characters ……yet……

Sonic just stood at the doorway slack jawed not knowing what to think. Luckily, Knuckles and Vector hoisted him up onto their shoulders and began singing "He's a Jolly Good Fellow" so flat that even pancakes would be jealous. Sonic looked around, wow everyone was here, Shadow, Rouge, heck even Big and Froggy were hear. Knuckles and Vector sat sonic down in a chair facing towards a giant birthday cake. "I tried to get rouge to jump out of it but she said you weren't her type." Knuckles said jokingly. Everyone Sat down and sang "Happy Birthday" to sonic as he blew his candles out. Shortly after the cake was devoured it was present time.

Knuckles got him boxing gloves teasing that now sonic wouldn't break a nail while sparring. Vector got him an iPod loaded with 90's rock. Espio got him a wooden katana that he had carved himself. Charmy got him a box of honey nut cheerios and said that he could share if he wanted. Shadow handed him a smoking gun and said "if the police ask it's yours…" Rouge got him diamonds she said she would steal from him later. Tails gave him shoes that could hover above water. Omega got him a nuclear war head that he stated "was a last minute gift." Big got him a fishing pole which he said Froggy picked out and as usual Eggman got him a bomb. Sonic disposed of it quickly and came back inside thanking everyone for the gifts. After everybody had gone home sonic approached tails. "I have the disk Tails what do you thinks on it?" Sonic said real low as if someone was listening. "Disk?" Tails said looking confused "I made that up to get you out of the house everyone knows that there aren't any disk in thee subzero room." Tails said looking at sonic with a worried look. "Well then what's this!" sonic said throwing the disk on the table. Tails just stared at the disk in disbelief "Wow Eggmans predictable…."

"You mean to tell me that you sent me on a wild goose chase that could have got me killed just so you could throw me a party!" Sonic ranted. Tails looked up searching Sonic's face. Sonic's face morphed from angry to a smile. "Thanks little buddy." Tails sighed and looked down analyzing the disk. "It seems it is some sort of video diary." Tails said putting it into the computer."I was only able to salvage the first part of the video." Tails said as the screen flickered to life. Suddenly seven sets of schematics flashed across the screen. "Wait a second pause that." Sonic said as the video paused. "That's the thing that chased me at Eggmans base." Sonic said staring at the picture on the screen. It looked like a metal echidna because of the dreadlocks that ran down the back of its head. It had a large ion cannon on its left hand which had many hoses and chords that hooked from the cannon to its back.

"It appears to be a metal shell having no inner robotics." Tails said observing the schematics closely. "So it's a mobian in a robotic shell?" Sonic said as he looked at the screen then at Tails. "Afraid so…" Tails said sadly. The video started showing a room full of mobians, some dead others bloody but still breathing. Sonic's stomach turned and he heaved birthday cake. After regaining his composure sonic said " Eggman has some explaining to do and he owes me a birthday cake…."


End file.
